All By Myself
by Silvertress
Summary: A/U Gohan finally finds love in an empty Universe haunted by his past. All the help he can get is from himself. But to get her can the rules be bent? Not G/V little MT/M
1. Default Chapter

All By Myself

By Silvertress and **Danni**

Disclaimer: Neither Danni or me own Dragonball Z. If there are any similarities of this plot to any other fanfiction that's just chance because this is an original fanfiction.

Author's Note: So I'm posting yet another fanfiction. This one I'm very excited about. It's my first joint fic so please tell us what you think. I'm writing this with my beta reader Danni who totally rules at writing. So you should be nice and tell us what you think. So Read, Review, and above all Enjoy. 

**Need to Know to Read: **This is a/u so the story is tweaked a little. 

- Gohan, Trunks, Goten (Gohan's twin), Bra and Marron are all roughly the same age - all 21 at the time. 

- Mirai Trunks came back in time when the others (Gohan etc) were 18 and so therefore is 21 as well now.

- All the other major events will be covered during the fic. 

**On with the show;**

**~~**

He stormed in, throwing his bag at no particular direction but finding one as the blue china lamp smashed on the floor and the sound reverberating around the room. He looked mercilessly at the scattered mess and aimed a ki blast at it destroying it one. He looked at his bag lying there so innocently by the wall next to the bedside table now absent of the lamp. Although he was in one of the worst moods and he knew it, something told him to pick it up and put it away neatly in the closet. After he put the bag away he sat on the bed in the quiet of his room and tried to piece together the day that has to have been one of his worst.

Gohan was a stranger to love and love didn't even know he existed. That much was obvious he thought angrily to himself. Of course the problem could be summed up in one word and it was the word that had governed his life for the last 3 years. It was the word that had given him happiness, hope and something like love but not love – he never knew what it was. But it had also given him despair, unhappiness and anger. This word was Videl. Gohan remembered the first day he met her and how amazed he was at how beautiful she was. Before then, he had felt that way about only one girl but now she was gone. Videl was the only one that made him feel worthy of life but at the same time, she was the one who made him feel worthless.

Gohan was 21 years old. He finished school 3 years ago graduating with straight A's but to everyone's surprise he did not attend college like his twin brother Goten or his best friend Mirai Trunks. In fact, all the Z fighters except Gohan attended college. Mirai Trunks, Trunks, Goten, Bra and Marron. For Gohan all schooling brought back memories of the mother who hated him and betrayed him and the father who never cared about him or his brother and would rather be dead than spend time with him. 

Goku and Chi Chi died 10 years ago but yet they still haunted him. Goku died in the Cell games, sacrificing himself for the good of Earth and the rest of the universe. And Gohan hated him for it. As a warrior, Gohan saw the lack of concentration and all the cockiness as his fault and that to destroy Cell was his task but then Goku stepped in and destroyed himself in the idiotic belief that this would kill Cell. Now that was what gave Gohan the excuse of blaming himself and creeping day by day into his shell protecting himself from the world and any more danger that may befall him. This was not helped by Chi Chi. As soon as Goku died Goten went and stayed with the Briefs so that Trunks could help get over the fact that his father had died and that, as he felt, his brother was a murderer. Gohan knew what his twin felt and knew that his mother would need help to get over Goku's death again that he let Goten leave and spent all his time at home with his mother. 

Unfortunately, Chi Chi felt the same way about Gohan as Goten did. She hated him, hated him with a passion. A passion that would not go away, a passion that burned like fire as she stood over him with a knife as he slept in the small hours in the morning. She knew that the only way that her grief would go was if he died or if she died. The universe was not big enough for the two of them. All the z fighters knew what Chi Chi was going through but all of them stood on the sidelines and helped neither of them. She wanted to live, so desperately. All day long she would sit and plot ways that Gohan would die. Yet every chance she got she hesitated as she did not want to become a murderer, unlike her son. His past was not his fault but Chi Chi wished he had never returned after he was kidnapped and taken to Frieza. Then she became abusive. Every time Gohan tried to help her, she knocked him back. She put him down, taunted him, teased him, and forced him into the harsh schooling routine that he hated. Then she became physically abusive. She would beat him, starve him and then feed him food that would give him food poisoning. Of course beating him did not hurt him physically but it hurt him deep down. Deep down inside was this terrified boy who did not have anybody to call to for help or anybody to save him.

As the abuse went on Chi Chi's plan failed. She had hoped that Gohan would kill himself and save her the trouble. But time passed and Gohan became a stone statue who felt everything but showed no emotion. To him it was like stepping back in time to when he was Frieza's favourite 'pet'. Then one day it was over.

The two were sitting to dinner, the silence and strain between them was deafening. The silence rang in his ears the hatred oozing from her was blinding and at that moment, he was about to give up. He was prepared to pick up that knife used to cut the chicken she was eating and he was watching her eat. He was prepared to drive it into her heart and then into his own. He didn't even feel horror as he thought this, he contemplated it happening as if he was choosing what to eat in the past where she loved him and his family were all together. But then the thing that he would never forget took place. She stood up.

"Well Gohan you know how I feel about you. Don't you?" She snarled as he stared at the wall behind her trying not to meet her gaze. He sat there mute. "Well you win." A manic laugh issued from her mouth as a hysterical madness took over. Gohan sat there confused trying to work out what he had won. She carried on. "Ever since you returned, destroying Frieza and saving the universe. I hated you. You destroyed so much. Ended so many innocent lives and the thing I couldn't work out was how you never felt any guilt about it" Gohan listened to the lie, his insides burning with the hatred off this woman, this woman who dared to call herself his mother. "When you came back, you settled in so well and soon you were happy. You forgot about all the lives you had taken all the planets destroyed and all the distress you caused. I thought it could not get worse, well I thought too soon didn't I? You murdered your own father" 

The knife had been driven in; a cry of pain escaped Gohan as accused him and tortured him with the truth. He was a murderer and he knew it. "Now I hate to be in your company, my skin crawls when I look at you but astounds me is your weakness. I thought as one who is willing to take lives you would rise against the work I set you, the lack of food I gave you and the absence of love I showed. Yet you sat there and accepted it all without complaint. I cannot believe my son has grown up to be such a weakling. You're not worthy of love" She ended her speech and Gohan sat there emotionless, expressionless. Then she reached into the pocket of the dress she was wearing and pulled out something Gohan had only ever seen before then on the television. The gun she pulled out was silver plated with the cruel, hurtful word 'love' engraved in gold on the main handle. Before Gohan could react she placed the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. Gohan watched in shock as the bang reverberated through him causing his bones to vibrate. He watched as her brain and much of her blood flew out of the left side of her brain. He watched as the blood hit the wall and splattered on to one of the shirts she had refused to wash. He watched as her body hit the floor and her spirit went to join Goku in heaven. 

A cry escaped Gohan's lips as he sat on his bed 10 years later reeling from the vividness of that flashback. But still the last words his mother uttered went round his head, "You're not worthy of love". Those words haunted him every day and played repeatedly in his dreams. Gohan had not wanted her to die because then he would never escape her. And still he had not to his utter disappointment. She was right he was weak. He stood up and walked into the living room. He looked around. He looked at all the pictures of him and his girlfriend, well ex now he mused as he picked one up. Then a shudder of rage overcame him and he threw the picture but as the glass of the frame smashed against the beech door to his study, the sound brought him back to his senses. Then in a second of calm thought amidst the sea of rage and anger, which was hiding the sadness, he realised what he had to do. He started in the kitchen. He went through every drawer and every cupboard putting all of Videl's possessions in boxes he had found in the garage. 

They had lived together for 2 years and their house was now to become his alone. But the thought of being alone did not scare him because he had been alone all his life. Even with Videl, she was just like Erasa when it came to relationships. She never picked up on his unhappiness or figured out his problems. As he cleared out the living room he could not believe that they had lasted 3 years, he now knew that he should have ended it years ago. But their arrangement suited them and as Videl and Gohan were a very popular in the area, Gohan could not have bad press. His job depended on good press. As the founder, owner and manager of G.S.Z records one of the biggest record labels on Earth. But now he could not take it. He did not want to waste his life with someone who did not love him and today was the day in which he found out in the cruellest way. 

He had been sorting out phone bills earlier in the day. He knew how much they were, and they were very expensive. So, he looked through all the numbers that had come up. One number came up for every day of the past month and every one of those calls was between 1 and 2 hours long. He had never seen the number in his life but called Videl on her mobile (cell phone) to see if she knew it. She did not pick up. So, determined to solve the problem himself he went into her drawer and found her address book. He looked through it and found the name Sharpner written in pink pen while every other number was written in black and around his name were pink hearts. Yet, around the number for Gohan's mobile there was nothing. As there was an address, he decided to visit. He remembered the jock from high school and remembered the dislike he had felt whenever he saw him. He then remembered about Sharpner's obsession with Videl and that Videl had a crush on him. Maybe that is where the hearts had come from he thought as he drove to his old enemy's house but it is always nice to visit. 

He got out the car and put on the bag that Videl had gotten him as a birthday present. He walked up to the front door. But as he got to the door, he found it had been left open. He slipped into the entrance hall silently and as he was about to shout that he was here, he heard male and female voices coming from beyond the door.

"Videl, you do know that I love you loads don't you?" There was a silence "And you do know that I will treat you so much better than that stupid Gohan geek?"

"Where's this going?" Gohan heard Videl say and as she said it his heart dropped.

"I was thinking about it because I was worried about you" Sharpners voice dripped with worry and concern. 

"Why?"

"He can't love you that much can he? If he did love you then you would not be here having an affair would you? He's driven you away." Gohan felt nothing but shame when he heard what Sharpner had to say.

"It's not that I don't love him, it's just he's never home for me to talk to"

"Well if he does love you then he would make more time to see you and if he did love you he would have noticed the long phone calls and you spending all your time here," Then Gohan's doom was confirmed

"He doesn't even notice I've left the house" Gohan felt awful, he drove her away, he could not believe it. "I just feel so lonely and unwanted"

"Well I know how to change that," Sharpner murmured. After that Gohan decided to confront the pair but instead of slamming the door open as he planned he inched the door open. He took one look at what was happening shut the door, ran out of the house and sped home.

As the pile of boxes grew in the living room Gohan's anger was slowly subsiding but it was being replaced with feelings of nausea, helplessness and unwanted-ness. Now only one room was left – the bedroom. He went in and went through everything taking out all of her belongings but looking at every one, smelling it – to remind himself of her scent and reminding himself of a time when she used it and he was happy. But every memory was tainted with Gohan wondering if she was having an affair at that time. An hour later he had finished. He looked at his room and saw the emptiness of it; he was pleased that finally he would be getting a chance to try again. Then doubt came back to his mind. In a frantic five-second thought, he contemplated putting everything back and saying nothing about what he had found out.

When Videl came home, she went straight into the living room so she could watch television. As she entered the house she felt a second of guilt about what she had been doing for the past year but it vanished as soon as it appeared. She had stopped loving him a long time ago and now only the smell of his money attracted her. She had said she loved him but it was a lie so that she could justify spending all of his money. It was dishonest but she did not care, it saved her from having to get a job. When she entered the living room, several things surprised her. First she saw the emptiness of it, she did not know why it was empty but it made her worry. Then she saw the man she had been leeching off for the past 2 and a half years. He was sitting on the sofa reading a newspaper, boxes surrounded him, and all of them marked 'Videl'. Not knowing what to say, she said one of the most common words in the world.

"Hi" She got no response. "Erm, what're the boxes for?"

"What does it look like" Gohan replied not even looking up from his magazine. She looked in a box that was filled with all her books.

"Why?" Was all she could say. She could not believe what was happening. He could not throw her out. Where would she go?

"I wouldn't worry if I were you" Gohan said in a monotone. "I'm sure Sharpner would let you stay with him" Videl's heart stopped for a brief second. The first thing she said was

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I tried to stop it. It wasn't my fault it happened, it'll never happen again" Gohan put the paper down and looked her straight in the eye. She quailed; she had never seen anything so vicious, unloving and empty.

"I know it won't happen again," He said slowly as he started to read the paper again. Videl felt a little relief but then he carried on. "It won't happen again because I am finishing it and because you are moving out tonight. Don't worry I packed all your stuff" No matter how Videl pleaded, cajoled, begged she could not get another word out of him and he wouldn't even look at her.

After Videl had, left Gohan sat there. The love of his life gone; now he had none. No parents, his brother still had not accepted him. All the other Z fighters were wrapped up in their own lives but then he realised he could go see Dende – he could help. Then Gohan sat down again, what would the guardian of Earth want to do with a murderer who nobody loves and who cannot love at all. Gohan sat there and calmly went through his life. After a while he found a pattern. He blighted everybody he knew and loved. Wherever he went he brought death and destruction. Everybody he knew started to hate him very soon after they first met him because of the bad luck he brings with him. At that moment, Gohan knew what he had to do. He could not love ever again. He could not think about love ever and he certainly could not socialise with others unless he wanted them to die. In other words, he could not feel anything. He had often felt that alone and he knew that he would feel it even more in the years to come.

Miles and miles away a congregation of people stood. They were standing in a white room, it was so white it looked as if it went on and on and had no end. These people all stood and watched what had taken place between Videl and Gohan. There was no show of emotion on any of their faces yet they all understood what was happening and they all felt his grief through a bond they all shared. 

There were 5 people there. All wearing a different uniform yet still they were all the same. A voice was heard. It was booming and it gave them instructions as to why they were there and what they had to do.

"All of you have been pulled out of your lives to fix this mess that has erupted. You have all seen the case study and I have called you because you are the experts. Gohan has just made a promise not to feel anything ever again but for the universe to survive he must feel something. You know I cannot tell the future or show any of you what it may be like. But if all of you want to survive then you must help him in any way possible"

"How?" Called one of them, but it was too late as the voice had gone. As they stood there, they took stock of one another. 

The youngest one there was about 4 years old. He was wearing blue saiyan armour and he was chewing on his tail. He was the only one who looked confused, as he was too young to understand. But he looked relieved as though he was just saved from something worse than death. He did not know why he was here because he did not understand the voice he could not see but instead of worrying, he started to play with his long ebony hair.

The next eldest was 9 years of age. But he did not look 9 he looked so much older as if he had seen things that no normal child or normal adult would ever see. He was wearing the same blue armour as the 4-year-old. But unlike the 4 year old he had an idea of what was going on but his suspicion about the others was obvious as his ebony eyes swept this way and that gauging the other's strength.

Then there was a boy who was as white as the shirt he was wearing. His shirt was dirty and crumpled, as if it had not been washed in a long time but the most noticeable thing was the blood splatters on it. Also, the blood on his hands was noticeable. His crumpled shirt matched his crumpled trousers but his socks were mismatched and worn on the soles of his feet. His eyes were blank and seemed to register nothing. His hair was a mess but he did not seem to notice. He was the youngest there without a tail.

Looking at the boy with the blood-splattered shirt was another boy approximately 16. There was a big gap between him and the others and there was a big aura of loneliness and social unease surrounding him. Again he had the black hair and black eyes and those eyes were empty as if somebody had taken the life out of them long ago.

Then came a 30 year old who was still reeling from the shock of what he had seen on the screen. He was incredibly tall and built very powerfully. He had a deep tan and looked weathered – as if he had spent most of his life outdoors. He had a big scar across his right eye and he had a sword sheathed at his side. The sheath was attached to the blood red fighting gi he was wearing. 

An old man watched them all. He was very tall and very powerfully built. He had the same scar across the right eye as the 30-year-old. He was wearing tracksuit bottoms with a black t-shirt, which contrasted, with his unruly silver hair.

The 4 year old got up and walked up to the 16 year old and asked the first thing that came into his head

"What's your name?" The teenager looked down at him and decided to answer him because all the others were watching him and it would be incredibly rude if he ignored him.

"My name's Gohan what's yours?" At the same time all the others cried out

"But that's my name – "

~~

Author's Note: So that's the first chapter written by Danni. I hoped you enjoyed reading it. If you're confused by the last part think about the summary. The only one that can help Gohan is himself. That's it for now.   
C ya

---Same thing always goes for the e-mail thing. If you leave your e-mail in the review I'll tell you when it is updated next.---


	2. Losing it

All By Myself

Losing It

By **Silvertress** and Danni

Disclaimer: We don't own Dragon Ball Z. Or Mr. King even if his books are amazing. 

Author's Notes: Yes chapter two. I love how this fic is turning out. Thank you to all of you who have read and supported this. Chapter 2 was written by me Silvertress so be nice to me and Read, Review and above all Enjoy. 

Isolation, that's a word that is a plague and prize too many a man. Some in the midst and admiration of many feel they are alone and just want to scream out in the crowd. Most wear a facade of some sort to be accepted into society in some way or another. We hide a flaw or an embarrassing trait or even our true emotions to protect others or ourselves. While some are isolated in society others are alone outside it. Can a person really handle life without human contact? Could you imagine living your life with only you? 

This was the kind Gohan Son thought he required. As if everything his fingertip or emotions clasped to would turn to blood. He wasn't going into isolation for himself he thought but for those potential loved ones. Or was it out of fear his character had gone through so much so how much could a boy take? Whatever the cause the circumstance now was to be alone. He would avoid anyone at all cost still staying strong enough to defend. That was what he was determined to do but there were several people that were willing to deter him from that path. 

Gohan lay in his bed contemplating his new life. Would you even call it a life anymore? If you don't have contact with anyone or if people don't remember you then how do you live? Part of you is essentially the impression you leave with people. 

The Hybrid's eyes were slowly starting to shut, in a new feeling of emptiness; he just let his eyes close. Hoping that his dreams would just be black. No more nightmares of deaths while he was under Freiza or of his Father's/ Mom's deaths which were his fault. But is there a problem that he just didn't care anymore. The unbroken spirit which had survived a form of enslavement and homicide a mother's unkind bringing and a few teenage years that don't even belong in a Stephan King novel. It had broken. Videl had been his true lifeline no matter what at one point they had been in love. Even if for a day or a second it had been mutual. But now everything was gone. He wouldn't feel the pain anymore. Just pitch black. 

.... 

He stood over two sleeping forms. It was time to get rid of the traitor as she slept in his arms. He saw the blonde hair and raven mixing on the pillows; it made his blood boil. So much for no emotion. With a grin he let a dark blue ki ball form in his hands somehow it seemed to emanate a crimson color. Slowly he let the energy ball go and jumped back as the bed was basically vaporized with a good part of the small apartment bedroom. The heat from the blast rushed past him and a small fire started to spread all he did was smile. They had paid for what they did to him. Both of them had asked for it. With a mad look in his black eyes he started to do what seemed an unearthly cackle. 

... 

Gohan bolted straight up, the sound of his own false laugh in his ears. Covered with sweat he let his rushed breaths calm. He hadn't lost control. But it had been so real.... The boy just let his head rest in his open palms and shook his head 

A loud noise seemed to echo though the empty apartment. The noise was continuous and seemed to be a jackhammer to the Hybrids head. As it continued and his name was called out. His eyes slowly opened and the light penetrating the blinds almost made him sightless. It took him a few seconds to get his surroundings and was astonished to where he was but then it all slowly came back to him. 

It was the dream of Videl with Sharpner and he had lost control. After that he didn't dare to go to sleep because when that kind of dream happened only more would follow he had learned over time and why expose yourself to that kind of pain? 

He grimaced as his eyes finally focused saw several bottles of sake around. His head was at that moment resting on the glass table that was in the middle of the couches. In desperation after the dream to rid himself of the feeling he rushed to the liquor cabinet and decided to drown them away, at least till morning. Now it was morning and he hated it. 

Suddenly the doorbell rings stopped. He heard a thud and saw a familiar figure enter the door. "Gohan," the voice questions as he entered the house. The half blood didn't move or say anything as the new figure furrowed his eyebrows together and shook his head slightly. "Gohan… Man what did you do last night? You look horrible." Mirai Trunks said. Seeing all the sake and the tired, overtired, hung over, Gohan. 

   "Forgetting…" Gohan said not even bothering to get up. 

   "What happened?" Trunks asked his voice went from curiosity to concern instantaneously. 

   "She's gone… Videl… She's with that weakling Sharpener," his steady voice cracking. 

   "Gohan, I'm so sorry but you can't deal with it like that." 

   "That's not it all. I had a dream." Just with that statement Mirai's eyes grew. He already knew that when Gohan dreamed it was never good. "The two were together and I was there and I lost control. Just like it has happened before I got so mad and it took me Trunks. The feeling was there and I thought I've finally mastered it but I've haven't. I wanted to murder both of them last night. I can't do this anymore. I have to get away. So I don't…. I don't hurt anyone else." 

   "Gohan, we both know that was never your fault. What do you mean get away?" 

   "I'll give up the business and go where I can't hurt anyone." Gohan said starting to stand up; but his legs were wet noodles and he sat on the ground once again. He glared at Trunks who was looking at him and just laughing. 

    "When did you come up with that plan genius? Was it when you were stoned or before then? Either way it's the stupidest damn thing I've ever heard." 

   "What??? I'm trying to protect people here." Gohan's voice low almost a growl. 

   "Trying to protect people or yourself? Because I think it's the second. But I assure you that we'd stop you. We all already know what your energy feels like when it happens." 

Trunks responded and started to move closer towards him. "You always go for the extreme don't you. So Videl wasn't the one for you. Anyone could tell you weren't communicating anymore. We all go through break ups in our own time and it hurts. But get over it." Trunks said. "Do you want the bitch to win, for you to be ruined over her?" Trunks asked more passionately. 

Gohan just shook his head. What if you were ruined before then? Gohan thought. "I guess you're right Trunks. Still be ready for it if ever happens again. I can't live with myself if it ever happened again." _I can barely do it now_. 

   "Come on Gohan you know I'm always right. Anyway you have control it won't happen. Now you have a meeting to get ready for. You have that big record signing deal this afternoon." Trunks said smiling, his hands now on Gohan's shoulder. "It'll be ok. Now let's try to get rid of that hang over. Ready to drink about a gallon or three of coffee those head aches can be the death of you." Trunks said trying to lighten the mood. 

   "You got to be kidding me. Coffee? Isn't there anything else? I mean all that caffeine will have me shaking for weeks." Gohan asked trying to act normal. 

   "The caffeine is what gives it the kick. Also it's a rush." Trunks said turning towards the kitchen. 

Caffeine if you didn't know is overly effective in Saiya-jins. It helped Gohan escape nightmares for a few days and subsequently gives them the shakes. The last time Mirai had too much he had to leave a coffee house because his legs were creating a slight earthquake. 

   "Don't worry I got something that will postpone the shakes until you get home. Go take a shower you look dead." Trunks called from the kitchen. _I could only wish_. 

Good, all I have to do is keep up this façade. I don't need him worrying about me. I don't deserve it. He is right about the extreme isolation thing. I might have been a little too hasty. I'll keep contact just keep my heart closed. Emotion is weakness anyway. That's what I was taught anyway. 

_But no it's impossible. I can't freeze my heart. I'm not like him at all. I'll just keep it from others. There is no one else for me. I can't drive anyone else away. I've done it twice before. Never again…_. Gohan thought as he got up to the bathroom and got ready for the shower. Subsequently all those thought led to the time before Videl. 

When she was around, the first person to show him human compassion since his 

Father and Mother were gone. 

Flash Back: (Piccolo P.O.V) 

He was lost. What do you do when you're all alone? The other Z fighters had expelled him. Out of fear and anger he was alone. To them he was a monster that drove two of their best friends to the grave. 

He could feel Piccolo's presence near him, watching over him. But the Namek didn't want to get involved. He didn't know how to comfort and care for the boy. But would look over the boy no matter what, even if he was considered a monster or danger. Those fools had been prejudice against the boy and had condemned him with him not even being at fault. 

The Namek had asked Vegita to take him in but the Prince had said he was old enough to be on his own. That his upbringing under Freiza was harder and being alone should be simpler. He also said his woman feared the boy. So he could do nothing. 

In disappointment Piccolo started to look for a new home. The boy couldn't go to his Grandfather's because the King had died years ago. You may ask why the Demon King would look for a dwelling for his archrival' s kid. That was simple he owed the boy. First he had let the kid be captured by Raditz. Then when he fused with Kami he saw what the child had gone through. It was enough to bring a tear even to his cold face. Kami had kept an eye on the kid because he had supposed future use. The boy had also saved the whole world so he did deserve a home. Piccolo also felt that his part of playing the protagonist was far from over. The final reason was he had over the years crossed over to Goku's side and before the fight with Cell had trained with the boy. He admired him and the child brought something out in the Namek he never knew he could feel. 

He had sent a telepathic message to a girl name Lime's parents who Gohan had met earlier and had helped in a way. Saying they would find a child in the woods and they should provide him shelter and repay him for what he had done. The message was implanted so deep the parents would be compelled to do so. Gohan Son would not be alone for long. Piccolo almost smirked as he sensed the girl going towards the boy. 

The ends up his mouth went upward as he heard a loud "What!" from the boy. He would get this good guy thing fully down one day. But he knew that his mission was accomplished. Kid you have stuff I can only begin to imagine in store for you. He started to fly off back to the Look Out as he felt the two powers go off together. 

End Flash Back: 

Tears burned his face against the cold shower water as he thought of her. Desperately he tried to divert his feelings and luckily he succeeded; or the tears would over come him. 

"Never again," he whispered to himself. "I will remain all by myself. I can't risk feeling the pain." 

~~ 

His hair combed and now having ingested Trunks' "miracle hangover cure," Gohan was entering the building to his company G.S.Z records. The glass skyscraper loomed over him and he prepared himself for the meeting keeping up his façade and praying he wouldn't blow it. 

Trunks walked quietly behind him, and waved to certain employees as he walked in the door. People bowed and Greeted Gohan hello and he waved shallowly not really in the mood for meet and greets. 

   "Go in and entertain them with some of your charm. I need to get some papers." Gohan said pointing to the main conference hall. 

   "You never give me any challenges. Do you?" Trunks asked lightly. "Just keep composure and everything will be ok. You know the vultures will already know that you two have split. Just stay strong." With that Mirai was gone. 

Gohan made it to his private office. He opened the door and lost his breath as he opened the door his chair contained her…. 

   "Gohan?" Said the voice he thought he was least likely to hear ever again. His heart once again ripped in two. 

   "What the hell are you doing here?" He said sharply. "You shouldn't be here, you have no clue what I want to do to you know." He hissed. 

   "What do you mean?" She asked quietly. Her lavender eyes looking at him with to his disdain he couldn't tell. They had truly lost the feel for each other. 

   "The very sight of you makes me… I can smell him all over you, and sense him." Gohan said lowly. Gohan could curse his Saiya-jin side right now. His instincts told him to rip her in two for her betrayal. He had gone through years of training to manage it just as every Saiya-jin must. "Say what you have to say and leave me alone. Go be with him and be happy. You do love him don't you?" His voice not a hiss but low and husky almost animalistic. 

    "I do love him Gohan. I just need to apologize once more. Sharpener can be a real bastard at times. I just need to say a proper good-bye. Gohan, you were my first and I'll always love you. It's just you never let me fully in. I told you at the beginning to not keep anything else from me ever again and I can tell you did. You refused to let me in and I have to have someone that is open to me completely. Then we started to drift and Sharpener was there for me in ways you can never be." Videl said starring at Gohan's now teal eyes. 

    "You mean you found openness. Something I would never fully give you." 

   "I could never tell what was going on with you. With Sharpner I know. You were always the mystery Gohan Son. I can't love you because I can't help you. I've seen you scream from those nightmares. Or pace around trying to escape them. I don't even know why you have them." Videl said. 

   "You'll never know. As I've said before. My past is done and I must live with it alone. I'll never tell anyone of it again." Videl suddenly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. His eyes grew a darker teal and his hair started to spark gold. 

   "Good-bye Gohan." Videl said. With that she let go and walked away no more words spoken. Gohan just stood there letting an aura explode around him. He didn't even care if anyone in the hall saw. 

He fell to his knees and let his face fall into open palms and he just stayed like that. Letting the new tears flow; yes his past was closed to the outside. But not him it was something he had to bear with every minute of his fucking life. 

   "Gohan?" Called a feminine voice from the hall, then a gasp was produced as she saw the man. 

His office lay in tatters from the explosion of energy; papers everywhere, his furniture in disarray but he didn't care. The girl an attractive blonde of 21 looked at him with serious sapphire eyes. 

    "I just saw Videl in the hall and… What's wrong?" Marron asked urgently. She stepped back as his power let out one last explosion making things fly around then crash to the ground. After that one blast the aura was gone but his gold hair and teal eyes remained. But she was startled that they now were emotionless. 

   "Gohan what happened?" She almost ordered him to answer. 

   " I shouldn't have taught he how to conceal her power so well." He said almost hysterical. 

   "Gohan I want you to go wait in my capsule car. I'm going to tell Mirai to cover for you." Marron said shoving the capsule in the man's hand. He just nodded. He wasn't in the mood to argue. Actually he wasn't in the mood for anything. That burst of emotion had drained him. He was tired in spirit, mind and soul. He decided to just let Marron take charge for a while. While the bulk of the Z senshi had abandoned him Marron, Marai Trunks, Piccolo and Vegita to some extent had stayed true to him. 

~~ 

    "I will talk to him first." Said the old man, "the idiot needs some sense knocked into him." The old man said to his other counter parts. They all nodded. An advantage about talking to yourself is that sometimes you all agree on the same thing easily. With that a white light surrounded the man and he was gone.

Author's Note: Android 18 was an early proto-type of Dr.Gero. That's why Marron and her are part of the Z senshi. 18 joined their side over 22 years ago. (fic timeline.) Next chapter will be out when Danni writes it. Thanks for reading. 

C ya. 


	3. Love is in the Air

All By Myself

By **Danni** and Silvertress

Disclaimer: Neither Danni or I own Dragonball Z so no lawsuits are going our way. I hope. 

Author's Note: Yey here comes chapter 3, this one was written by Danni. I'm sorry for the wait Danni had this done on I think Monday but I for some reason didn't post it. This is not a Gohan/ Lime fanfiction.This chapter totally rules so you better stop reading my ramblings and read the chapter. Read, Review, and above all Enjoy. Go read c'mon why are you still reading this….

~~

Mirai carried the prone form of Gohan from the capsule to the couch in the middle of the messed up apartment. Mirai looked down on him on dismay and remembered what Marron, who was now getting things from the car had said to him. She had originally taken him to her apartment but he would just not let her help him anymore. Instead, he preferred to sit there, drowned in his own sorrow all alone. She tried to question him but either he ignored her or he was so deep in thoughts that he did not hear her. She had no idea of which one it was but she had her suspicions that it was the latter. She was grateful when Mirai came back from the meeting to see how his friend was doing. She had voiced her concerns and explained what had happened the only thing he said in reply was to mention how far they had actually came in their quest to help him. They had actually gotten him to go to her apartment without any argument from Gohan. He had been to her apartment before but when he was in a bad way and all alone he would never go anywhere apart from his own apartment. It was as if he was scared to leave it Mirai mused. But of course Gohan would not admit that he was, if he was that is and Mirai wouldn't dare mention it for fear of ruining their friendship. 

They were pleased that they had helped him and thought that the worst of it was over. As Gohan stood up to greet Mirai and try to reassure him that he was okay and thought it was about time that he left and went home. Then Mirai's miracle cure began to wear off. He began to shake uncontrollably and as the shaking got worse people in the street began to run home in fear of an earthquake. Gohan's mind was racing. He tried to stop himself but he couldn't and he couldn't handle not being in control of his own body, it reminded him of darker times in which he didn't wish to revisit. As his mind went into overload Marron and Mirai couldn't do anything to help him and they could only look on in terror as they didn't dare get too close for fear of getting hurt. Gohan started to shake more and more violently and the tremors circling the earth got stronger and stronger. Then Gohan did something he had never done before and this was the signal of a broken spirit, he gave up. Instead of trying to fight the shakes and the overwhelming feeling of nausea his mind just shut off. His mind went blank and his limbs became numb and he didn't even know it when he keeled over and hit the floor.

Mirai and Marron raced over to check on him and they were relieved to see that he was only unconscious; not dead, as they had thought and dreaded. When Mirai decided that Gohan needed to be taken home so that maybe the presence of being in a familiar surrounding may soothe him. As Marron got the car and Mirai got ready to pick him up, he thought over what had just happened. He examined the man's ki closer and sensed he was in a version of meditation, and a thought hit him. Maybe this was a desperate cry from him to be left alone, to be given a chance to think over his life with nobody at all bothering him or trying to help. Then realisation hit him, not a thought but the cold shock of knowing something, which before was hidden from you. This was it. Gohan's chance to make a decision in this unconscious state he could go over his entire life and then the decision would come. What would he choose? Would he opt to fight and therefore wake up and live, or to give up and slip into death quietly and peacefully? Something, which is shameful for any normal Saiyans but Gohan, wasn't a normal Saiyan and everyone knew it. You could tell it by looking into his eyes; sometimes they were wild, like a Saiyans should be. But more often than not they were blank and lifeless. If you looked at him then you would swear he was dead or just an empty shell of a man and Mirai supposed he was. You could never tell his emotions by looking at his face for it always wore a mask that was neutral. The anger that Gohan had just shown was more than he had shown in several years and Mirai was glad that he did have some kind of feelings and could show them. He only wished it were something like happiness and not anger or sorrow. 

Mirai placed him down on the couch and he stood there like an anxious parent watching over a sick child. Although Mirai was younger, maybe older, no one was sure, no one had bothered to try and work it out that was how he felt. Mirai felt he had to protect the person who never let anyone in. Protect the one who had already been through such hardship yet wherever he went he attracted more. Gohan had never voiced a need for help, yet he had always felt it and sometimes Marron did too. It was only seen in a glance or heard in a tone of voice but if he looked for it or listened for it in then he never saw or heard it.  But Mirai didn't want to take chances on his friend's happiness and set himself the task of watching over his friend and trying to help whenever he could. He didn't let Gohan know he was doing this for he knew that his pride would cause him to lash out at his efforts. 

Now he was kicking himself. He felt that he should have been paying more attention to his friend and his problems. He should have seen Videl for what she really was and not to mention Sharpener. The mere thought of that traitor made his blood boil and having nothing to take it out on he clenched his fists until his nails dug into his skin, causing them to bleed but he took no notice of the pain. That was until Marron came in and lightly placed her hand on his upper arm. He started slightly because he didn't sense her come into the room. When he saw whom it was he smiled and she smiled back. For a second his heart rate quickened but when he looked away it slowed down and he was unsure of what had happened.

"Don't worry" she whispered. Mirai looked back down at her and gave her a questioning look. 'Gohan will be fine' She carried on. "He's a soldier, he's made it through worse and this time he's got us to help him". With that he grew calmer but then a new worry arose and he couldn't keep this one to himself for much longer. 

"He's already been through so much. I don't know how much more his body or his mind can take. And he won't let anyone help him. I don't know what to do." Now he felt better, a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He suddenly felt that he couldn't have chosen a better person to talk to. She was the one who he had confided in when he first arrived in this time and over time their friendship had grown deeper. But now he had started he couldn't stop. 'I just don't understand why the Videl in my time and the Videl in this time had changed and were so different'

"I think I can answer that question," said a deep voice from behind them. They both spun round to face an old man who had been listening to their conversation. " It is because the Gohans in each time are totally different. The Gohan in your time lived quite a peaceful life as a child, there was no Cell so Goku didn't die and nobody shunned him or kicked them out of their circle. He was honored among fighters as you yourself know Mirai". If Mirai was shocked that the old man knew his name then he didn't say it, he just drew Marron closer as if to protect her if the old man suddenly attacked for although he was old he still looked fit and active. "In this timeline" the old man carried on ignoring Mirai's actions. "Gohan was kidnapped as a child and Cell appeared. All these things have added to the way he acts today. They also add up to why he can't let anybody in for he trusts no one and that is a shame because he is missing out on a lot." The old man's face was softened by sorrow and he looked down on the unconscious Gohan. After a few minutes, he regained his train of thought. "In your timeline Gohan was open and he and Videl shared everything; all their belongings and all their secrets." Mirai nodded for he knew it was all true, Marron just stood there wide eyed at the stranger. "Their relationship was strong and things were good between them. Here, Gohan doesn't trust and doesn't let anybody in. It was very hard for Videl to talk to him and share things. Their relationship suffered because he couldn't open up and show his love for her, even if he did feel it." He added in a doubting tone. "None of that gives Videl an excuse for what she did but it is too late now and besides she wasn't the one for him. Here he needs a different type of mate and he will find her one day." With that he finished speaking.

Mirai looked at him sceptically. "Who are you?" he asked

"A friend, somebody who is here to help Gohan with his decision and with every path he chooses. For a time at least"

"What decision," Marron tried to ask but was cut off by a moan that had issued from the dreamer's mouth and with that they all crowded round and watch Gohan sleeping.

~~

Gohan was standing there. He looked around at everything that surrounded him and an icy fear gripped at his heart. He looked at his arms and saw a thin golden bracelet that signified his slave status. His hands flew to his neck and felt the thin golden necklace around it. He sat down in desperation. He was back in his 7 yr old body. He was Frieza's slave but before he could think anymore he heard a twig snap behind him and a muttered "Blast!" He leapt up and got ready to fight. He was faced with someone, which made his 7 yr old heart warm up but made his 21 yr old mind tell it to freeze. 

A girl stood there. Approximately the same age as him, she was a lot shorter and looking at her filled him with memories that he wanted to forget. She had blonde hair with brown lowlights in it that reached to the middle of her back but was now scraped back into a severe bun. Her eyes were the deepest blue that Gohan had ever seen. They were bluer than the sky on a hot day. Bluer than the deepest ocean and he knew that he would never see eyes like that ever again. She wore an outfit that was the same as his although it wasn't in as good a condition. It was a one piece lycra suit. It covered all of her arms and her legs. It was a royal blue apart from the silver armour that covered her chest and her back. Along with the silver armour was a pair of silver boots which were knee high and flat and a pair of gloves, which were midway between her wrist and her elbow. She looked scrawny but wiry as if she hadn't been fed in a while yet made to fight over and over. Gohan knew that this was true – he had experienced it himself. That was why his 21 yr old self never ate as much as a normal saiyan, his body never needed it.

"Gohan, you need to hide" She said quickly but with a tone, which brought more fear to his heart because he knew exactly what was about to happen. He wanted to do something, something that could save him but he didn't want to change the future, or who he was, he didn't want to be trapped in this time either. "Frieza's men are coming this way. He is really angry with you running off like that. He's screaming his head off for your blood." She cried, trying to pull Gohan's arm so that they could run deeper into the forest they were standing in. As Gohan recalled exactly what had happened that day he knew what he had to say.

"Let's go back to the ship" Although when he said it his heart filled with dread, his mind told him that that was the only thing he could and should do.

"But that would be madness, they'd find you in an instant." She cried, still trying to drag him into the apparent safety of the forest.

"No they wouldn't," he replied "they think I'm outside. I'll lie low until Frieza calms down." He knew it was stupid. He knew that Frieza had a link on his body and on his mind, that was what the bracelets and necklaces were for but he didn't care anymore, he just wanted it to be over. With that he ran. They ran over the grassy hills and leapt over streams which criss crossed in a leisurely pattern before them and they reached the ship before they were seen. Now he was inside the ship he had to choose a good place to hide. His mind screamed out so many places that were useful, that he knew would work but he ignored them. He ran to the first place a terrified 7 yr old would run – he ran to the storage area. He threw himself into a compartment, which was barely big enough for him. He stuffed himself inside; cramped up, praying that maybe this time he wouldn't be found and he wouldn't be punished. He couldn't shut it. His arms couldn't move enough to pull the shutter down as he started to panic he called out the girl's'name and she shut it for him, just in time. Gohan heard the boots of 3 fully grown Barakian soldiers march over to the compartment the girl was standing outside.

"Where's Pheonix?" They demanded. Gohan listened as she tried to lead them off, to lie. Gohan was amazed that this young girl was willing to lie and risk her life just to make sure he was safe. It was so different to his current life where he felt all alone and people wouldn't do favours for others unless they could reap the benefits for it. He was thrown out of his thoughts as she screamed. It was long and it pierced his heart, it caused shivers to go down his spine and at that moment he had never felt so reckless in his life. He dared not think about what the soldiers could have done to her. He had had enough of the terrors that this life involved and he didn't want the girl to get hurt on his account. He did the same thing that he had done before and opened the compartment and got ready to face the punishment he had already faced once before.

He was dragged to Frieza along with the girl, her clothes now tattered and torn.  She looked like one of the most magnificent animals that the universe had ever seen, but instead of seeing magnificence he saw the poor creature locked up and kept from being free. His heart went out to her and he felt so sorry that she would also be punished because of him. Then to try and stop himself from feeling the pain of it, he blamed her for it. She didn't have to tell him, she didn't have to lie for him, he didn't make her but as he thought that he was so overcome with guilt he tried to keep his mind empty and avoided looking directly at her. When they reached Frieza's quarter they were thrown on the floor, left to his wrath, two 7 yr olds alone. Their punishment was ready and they were dragged to a large vat, which was currently empty. Frieza's officials stood around the vat, ready to jeer, all of them big, imposing but with the smallest IQ one could ever see. Frieza advanced upon them with a large dagger, the hilt was jewelled and the actual blade was covered with ornate designs. They both closed their eyes expecting the fate which was to greet them before they realised they had both been stabbed in the stomach with it and pushed into the vat. As the lid was pushed on, darkness overwhelmed the pair.

That wasn't the end of the punishment. As they lay there, scared and in pain, the pain amplifying the fear. They were losing blood and fast. They were suddenly aware that they were sitting in something wet and sticky. Gohan reached down and dipped his fingers into it. The liquid was warm and when he tasted it, it tasted salty and all too familiar. He realised that they were sitting in blood and that this blood wasn't their own but somebody elses. The level of blood was rising and after a few minutes they had to stand up both of them gasping, trying to get fresh air and to keep themselves steady on their feet, after 10 it was at their waist. The blood was pouring from holes, which Gohan hadn't noticed when he was outside the vat. That was something that he would always regret, but at least it taught him to always be observant. After a while both of them had to struggle to keep afloat. They never spoke; they tried to keep all their energy for the task of staying alive for their stab wounds were slowly ebbing their lives away. Eventually the blood reached the top of the vat and they were left with about three inches of air left. Gohan suddenly knew that they were going to be left there until the morning and then thought to himself "It's things like this which give Frieza a bad name," he laughed in his mind but before he had laughed aloud he had blacked out.

He woke up in a cold dark room, he could barely see, everything was swirling around him. He didn't know what had happened and although he wouldn't admit it the 7 yr olds fear overwhelmed him. Gohan didn't care though, he just wanted to give up and die and so shut his eyes. 

"Stay awake," a voice whimpered. Gohan struggled to sit up and saw the bandage around his waist. He had no idea where it came from for he knew none of the soldiers would have done it they wouldn't have cared whether he lived or died. He looked into the corner and saw his accomplice huddled up clutching a bandage as if it were a security blanket. He was surprised that she had survived it for he was only just holding on to his life. She had a look of fear plastered to her face and barely moved. "Please," she added. As if he were about to leave her any minute. He got up and crawled over to her, so that she wouldn't be alone in the dark. They fell asleep within minutes of each other about an hour later.

When Gohan woke up he had gone to a totally different time period. For a moment he was confused then he could sense his mother downstairs and hatred welled up inside. He looked over at his desk and saw the pile of books upon it. He knew what he had to do so without fuss he got up, sat there, working all day long until it was time for dinner, and he was called downstairs. He went down reluctantly, then realised what day it was, and the event he had to relive. He sat at the table dreading every minute of it. The time dragging at him, he just wanted it to be over with. He started to relive all the verbal abuse. The claims that he was a murderer and that he murdered his father. Once again Gohan saw the knife and saw another opportunity for death. As his hand reached for it, his mother stood up. Knowing what was to come Gohan shut his eyes and waited for the shot which was to free him yet haunt him forever. As his vision began to spiral out of control again the 21 yr old mind surfaced over the 11 yr old's terror. It's last thought, before he hit the floor was "I will never feel anything until my wounds are healed, I wanna feel like I belong, I will break away I will find myself someday."

~~

"He's not doing anything," shouted the 16yr old Gohan. Who was watching the hideous dream. "He needs actual help not for other people to know what is happening." He sat there, eyes blazing, fists clenched. He didn't trust the old man's judgement and the fact he was left here angered him. The 30 yr old came over and touched him on the shoulder. The 16 yr old looked up and saw something in the 30 yr old which reassured him. 

"You go and help him then," he said, the 16 yr old decided that would be best but also thought that the silent 11 yr old should come along as well because he would need help to get over everything that had just happened. The 11 yr old was grateful to be considered and saw the 16 yr old as one of his heroes. With that they both disappeared in a flash of white light. 

~~

The three of them watched over the sleeping Gohan. They watched him toss and turn, getting trapped deeper and deeper in his mind. Marron's fingers entwined with Mirai's and they looked at each other seeing something that they had never felt before. It scared and enticed each of them but at the same time they felt guilty. That was because they had just found they best gift they would ever receive – the gift of love. They found theirs at the same time the same gift twisted out of Gohan's reach and fluttered away. Gohan had never been truly and deeply loved and still life was dealing cruel blows. His soul was bruised and damaged and may never heal. 

"Don't feel guilty" Marron whispered and as their grip on each other tightened they turned away and watched the nightmare filled sleeper. This was his battle. 

Author's Note: That's it until I right the next one. I hope you enjoyed it. As Danni says ain't Marron and Mirai a cute couple. Anyway give Danni some input on this awesome chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. 

Till Next time

Cya


	4. Brotherly Love

All By Myself

By **Silvertress** and Danni

Disclaimer: Neither I or Danni own Dragonball Z. 

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far. Nothing really to say here. Except Read Review and above all Enjoy. 

            "In celebrity news Videl Satan the daughter of Hercule Satan the World Champion fighter has broken up with Gohan Son the president of G.S.Z. records. One of the most successful labels on the market today, it is said that Videl had been seeing Sharpener the famous football player. Miss. Satan responded with no comment. Sources say that Mr. Son missed a conference this morning even if he was seen in G.S.Z records this morning. He was no where to be found later in the morning and his office looked 'blown apart' quote end quote. The conference was canceled by his known friend Trunks Briefs the eldest son of Bulma Briefs. One of the richest women in the world, stay tuned as this story develops." A blonde female announcer spoke from the screen looking up now and then from her notes.

     "You think there would be more important news." Goten huffed holding up the remote and pressing the off button so hard it broke.  

     "Chill man, you were watching E news which is news on entertainment they're not real big on the deep stories." Trunks said sitting next to the demi-Saiya-jin. He learned long ago that when Goten's twin Gohan came into the mix it was ground you had to walk safely upon. Gathering the nerve Trunks asked a question of Goten that he had wanted to know for a long time. "Do you really hate him that much?" Trunks asked his voice steady but softer then normal. 

            Trunks held his breath as Goten's ebony eyes flickered a teal and went into a cold stare. 

      "The thing is yes. I know it sounds horrible and I hate myself for it but I hate the bastard." Goten said turning his head. Trunks noticed the Hybrid had tears rolling down his cheeks. Trunks was about to say something but was interrupted when Goten started to speak again. Feeling this chance would never arise again he let the boy talk. 

     "In the beginning it wasn't like this. You know what I mean hell we're half Saiya-jin I know you have memories of when you were what two. I remember what it was before Raditz I know you do to. We were practically brought up in the first years. It was you, me and Gohan. He was my twin and brother that was enough for my love. How innocent we all were." Goten gave a short chuckle and looked back to his friend whipping away the moisture from his face. The Hybrid didn't care Trunks had seen him when he was in worse shape then even this. 

      "Then Raditz came. Is that when it changed," Trunks sensing that if he didn't say anything Goten wouldn't continue.

            The Half blood nodded, "that's when it started. You know Gohan always was stronger. He had that hidden power I curse and praise him for that. Father always admired that ki that he could sense in him. But it's also what made Raditz kidnap him not me." Goten now had a passive look as if he was trying to find the right emotion to feel. 

    "Raditz I remember him. He actually to my regret came for my Father originally." Goten nodded. "Vegita the Prince of all Saiya-jins found out that it was Freiza who blew up his home planet. Following in his footsteps he tried a rebellion against the tyrant but of course it was thwarted. The difference between him and my Grandfather is that he got away. He arrived here I think about two years before you guys were born. He was injured near death I think and my Mother found him and nursed him back to health. Then somehow she made him fall in love with him and he did the same to her so he allied himself with Goku for her. Once he tried to execute the 'traitor' for not completing his mission but my Mother stopped him." 

    "Raditz couldn't find your Father so he thought as retribution he could take my Dad or me or Gohan for forgiveness. He took me but then when Piccolo and my Dad went to go find him somehow Gohan followed I think maybe on the Nimbus. But when the two were out he head butted him and showed that hidden power. So he took Gohan and not me."

    "Did you ever wish that you were taken?" Trunks said amazingly slowly for saying it in one breath. 

    "What the hell do you mean by that? I might've been jealous that Dad was always talking or thinking about him. I think both my parents thought about him so much they forgot that they had a son right before their very eyes at times. But no I've heard his screams from nightmares. I don't even want to know what he went through." Goten looked straight at Trunks who was now looking at the coffee table. "Would you look at me different if I told you truthfully I wish that he never came back? That he had never come back even when it gave our Father the opportunity to kill Freiza." 

     "What do you think his opinion of you is?" At this Goten was breathless Trunks could tell that the breath in the other demi-Saiya-jin was caught in his throat his face contorting. 

   "No one has ever asked me a question like that. You know that I always had my Father's face and supposedly his eyes. I don't remember what Gohan's eyes used to look like. I know when he came back even now they are hollow. Like something is missing. People always say that when they look in my eyes they see Father. I wonder what they see when they look in his eyes? He had all the smarts and fighting ability. I had one thing that he could never achieve I was just like Goku Son. When he came back at first I watched him as he tried on the gi that was so similar to Father's, practicing that goofy grin in the mirror. He never got it right Freiza definitely stole something important to him; his innocence if he ever had it."

    "You never answered my question." Trunks said inertly looking off into nowhere.

    "You're right…. You always have known me better then anyone. Seriously I think he despises me. I hate him he knows it you know I told him this once I think it was 2 years ago." 

Flash Back:

            Goten just entered the new coffee house that had opened a few miles away from his campus. It was a Spring day warm but still chilly enough as to need a windbreaker. It was the one his twin Gohan had sent for their birthday. Yes he hated the man but still it was a perfectly good windbreaker and he had student loans to pay and didn't have a big budget. So a gift was a gift you use it. He still remembered the card 'love your brother' the demi had to wonder how the hell did Gohan have the nerve. 

            He hadn't seen his brother since his Mother's funeral where he swore a storm accusing him of murder and how he despised him. Gohan had been the bane of his existence for quite sometime. Of course he tried to visit his brother at the Briefs after but Goten always managed to avoid him. Soon the visits became few and the time between each longer until he just stopped trying. But the one thing he could count on no matter what was a birthday present with a card that always said 'love your brother'. He had to wonder if it was only a formality or real love. How could you love some one that did not return the sentiment. The latter reason was impossible he though. The concept of his twin was evil he let both their parents die there was no way he could possibly have emotion. 

            As he entered the shop the bells on the door rung behind him as the door shut. Feeling the heat he took off the coat and got coffee. Goten had come here just for coffee he didn't expect what would happen next. 

            He heard the bells ring again and didn't bother looking up from his coffee and newspaper to see who it was. Subconsciously he knew that the ki was familiar his heightened hearing could've easily told him that the person was walking towards him. He should have been paying attention he could of run hid or done something. But he felt a tap on his knee. Curious and half pissed because he didn't like being touched by potential strangers. There's something wrong with that. It would have been better if the person was a stranger. 

            There stood a man his age with eyes ebony there was no light they were just black. His hair was short and spiked like his and defied the laws of gravity the way they stood. You could tell he was successful with the Italian leather shoes and black jacket. Under he wore normal khakis with a navy shirt of some sort. Goten looked the man over he remembered the cold stare he gave the man. 

   "You!" He hissed. 

   "Goten long time no see." The man said cheerfully. Anger was rising like heat in the pit of his stomach. How dare he address him this way. All the suffering in his entire life could be linked to this man. Who knows if he was just a scapegoat or the cause. The anger was rising anyway. Damn being a Saiya-jin at times was a pain in the ass. 

    "What are you doing here?" Gohan asked trying slowly to breath regularly and get his emotions under control. 

    "The same as you getting coffee." The man said casually. 

    "You just happen to wander into the coffee house I'm in?" Goten asked sardonically Gohan just nodded. "We haven't seen each other in about 9 years. On purpose I went to a different High School and avoided you each time you tried to visit. Just because we have happened to supposedly bump into each other doesn't mean I want to see you again. Please get your coffee and leave me alone." Gohan at this looked at his twin the emotionless eyes actually reflecting something of remorse or emotion of that genre. 

    "If that is what you want." He said coolly. The poor man was already used to going with people's will and beings rejecting him. He learned it the hard way with Freiza and most of his Father's friends. He already had his own Mother reject him. "You know it wasn't my fault that she died. It was me or her she tried me which was torture she chose herself. I hope you knew that." Gohan said quietly turning. 

      "Like I'll ever believe you! You took both of them away from me. You have the damn power why didn't you use it. If he were still alive she would be. It doesn't matter. I hate you. I hope you realize that. It'll be best if you think the same of me." Goten said coldly. 

            The only response was him walking coldly away both of them ignoring the audience of the other customers. 

~~  

    "You're forgetting one thing." Trunks said after hearing the tale. 

    "What might that be?"

    "He doesn't. He also doesn't believe you. He saw the jacket." Trunks said shortly.

    "How would you know?" Goten asked cocking a brow.  "You don't talk to him."

    "Yes I do. You see I'm in some form what Trunks is to you." Gotens eyes were so wide one would wonder if they were ready to combust. 

    "Trunks? Wait. I sense it now. You're not him are you? You're Mirai right?" Goten accused. 

    "Right on the money. I'm surprised it worked, usually Saiya-jins can tell when their…." He started to trail off. 

     "Why would he? You? Do this? And about Gohan?" The Hybrid was just about yelling at this point. 

   "Gohan the subject that makes the humorous good hearted young man into a satirical prick." Trunks said. "Goten I'm sorry for all this but I  had to have you get all your emotions for Gohan out on the table. You see he's in trouble. With everything that has happened we think he's in some kind of meditation."

    "To do what? Does the "hero" have to save the world?" 

    "Don't you dare keep going off on him like that. He deserves better even if you don't think so. Please don't demean him until this is over. The guy is deciding if he wants to live or die. I asked Vegita he said it's a semi popular ritual. He needs you man." 

      "He might die? He doesn't hate me? How do you know if I go that I just won't help him to decide to die?"

    "Because from what this Trunks says you are a good person. Even I can tell that you have some warm emotions for him. Even if they are buried underneath all that cynicism. It's been a long time. Just come see him. I'm going now. Trunks will be back soon. Discuss it more if you want. Make your decision with some hast because I don't know how much longer he's going to be around." Mirai said seriously. With a sigh a flabbergasted Goten just let Mirai walk out of the room. 

            Some time went by in silence until the door opened with a slight creek. "So now you know." His Trunks said lowly. "I can't believe he actually pulled it off. Actually I'm kind of pissed you didn't recognize me. Still have you made your decision?" Trunks asked. Goten just sat there in silence for a few ill at ease moments and then nodded. 

~~

            "I'll get it." Marron said as she got up from sitting near Mirai. The old man had been quiet they really weren't sure what he was trying or hoping to do. Mirai's eyes shifted from the old man to the tossing Gohan. He seemed familiar but didn't know how. 

            His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Marron's voice say gleefully "You're here!" Then Mirai smiled as Trunks entered the room Goten closely behind him. 

            Suddenly there was the door again. Who could that be. When the door was opened to the new arrivals there was the noise of shock echoing through the room except for the old man who had a grin on his face. 

Author's Note: That's it. Now please go click on the review button and leave your opinion. Thanks for reading. Hmmm. I wonder who the new arrivals are…. Guess you'll have to wait for Danni's chapter to find out. Please stay tuned for the next chapter.

C ya


	5. Golden Leaf

All By Myself

By Silvertress and **Danni**

Disclaimer: We don't own Dragonball Z. 

Author's Note: This one's written by Danni, so please review and as always Read, Review and Enjoy.

Gohan's head was spinning, every second he was awake the feeling got worse. When sensing the pain he closed his eyes and got ready to let the darkness take over again. He felt as if he had just been in the biggest battle of his life. He felt as if he had just defeated Cell. As the tears sprang to his eyes he tried to keep calm, the memory of the father leaving the failure of a son became too much and he opened his eyes to try and stop the mental picture. He expected to see blood, his blood everywhere. When he was greeted by a flawless physique he realised where all the pain had come from. In this place, whatever place it was strength didn't matter, here all that counted was the inside, emotions, thoughts and the feelings of one for others. All this pain came from his past. The acts that he had never been able to get over, the things he had done to others, and the general misfortune he had brought to others. His soul was bruised and damaged, broken goods. Now it would never work again. He would never regain his innocence or get rid of the images that haunted him in his dreams. Talking to Gohan Son was like walking under a ladder he chuckled wryly. At once he stopped. The sound of his chuckle was empty, hollow and contained no real emotion. Like my eyes he thought sadly. When he looked back at pictures of himself as a child he understood why people had said that his eyes were the most expressive part of him – that and his smile. Now he had neither of them. 

Eventually curiosity overcame his pain, he slowly and tentatively turned over so that he was on his back. All he could see above him was a blue sky. Perfect in every way, no clouds, and no sun in sight yet it felt like a hot summers day. He looked to his left and right and saw nobody around. It was completely empty, like his heart. As Gohan contemplated this he considered the thought that this place represented you, your innermost thoughts and feelings. At that he brushed his thoughts aside and continued to survey the area. 

The floor was made out of granite, cold and hard and he could see a dim reflection of himself in it. Every 10 metres or so there was a marble pillar stretching miles high into the sky. The marble was a mix of light brown and white hues but there were dashes of a light pink and blue in there. Gohan looked at the pattern, it was unusual but when looking at it you saw it had no purpose, just there to look good, once again something that was empty and hollow. The whole place reminded Gohan of a picture of a Greek place he saw in his history books – wonderfully large and ornate. 

After about an hour of trying to figure out where he was and why he was there he realised he was on a path not in a building. He pulled himself slowly to the edge, trying not to hurt himself anymore, and looked down. This was too much for his current state to take and he pushed himself quickly away from the ledge. The path was about 20 metres wide and was floating in the sky. When Gohan looked over the edge he couldn't see any land below him at all – just emptiness. 

Another hour later he sat up and leant against one of the large pillars. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a massive white building – Greek style to match everything else. It towered above the path and stretched for what seemed like miles. Instinctively Gohan knew that the people there would help him. He couldn't sense any ki, only a feeling of serenity, which put him at ease. He knew he had to get there though he had no idea how far away it was. Still he pulled himself up and tottered towards it. Every time he reached a pillar he had to stop, lean against it and catch his breath. This frustrated him no end and made him strive to get closer. Although this was his mentality every time he took a step forward the building moved twice as far away. Gohan tried everything to get closer. He ran, jumped, hopped, and crawled. He tried using the pillars for cover, going backwards, cartwheeling, but nothing worked. After many hours darkness crept in and Gohan threw himself down on the ground. Tired, angry and frustrated he had to fight to keep the tears at bay again. All he wanted, all he needed was someone to hug him, tell him they need him, tell him they loved him and then they would reassure them. He fell asleep gradually, still wishing and still alone.

He was woken up in the morning by the sun or some kind of light with an invisible source washing over him, gently pulling him out of his dreams. Today was the first time he didn't remember his dream – his personal hell, and it was the first time he woke up without feeling afraid or alone. He sat up and saw that the white building had moved. Not further away but closer. He was now sitting on the steps to the front entrance. Gohan looked up in amazement. The building had some kind of effect over him and he knew it, it changed his dreams and it healed the aches and pains of yesterday and made them a distant memory. One thing it didn't change was the silent call, which was from his heart for companionship. Seeing as he was still lost and totally confused. He climbed the steps to the very top. When he got there he looked around behind him. The ornate path stretched on for miles but every inch of it was suspended in the air – even the building. But now he didn't feel sick because it brought back memories of standing on Dende's (formerly Kami's) lookout. He just sighed as he reminisced about better times. Having nothing else to do he turned back around and entered the building.

As soon as he got in he was struck by how overpowering it was. Something inside it had him in awe, made him feel small and insignificant. He looked around the room he was standing in; everything in the room was pure white, just waiting to be tainted. 

'Please take a seat Mr Son' a formal voice said right in his ear. Gohan whipped around like a guilty child and just stood there staring at her in shock. He hadn't seen, heard or sensed anyone at all. As he stood there she gestured to the seats behind him and he smiled sheepishly at her as in apology while sitting himself down. When he looked around she had totally vanished, he couldn't even remember what she looked like and he was left to himself. 

The room was sparsely furnished. Two white sofas – one he was sitting on. A cold white floor that met the tall white walls at its edges. The walls then led to the pure white ceiling above him. Then he noticed a white door hidden in the wall. He hoped that it led to a more colourful room – the lack of colour here started to grate at his nerves. 

'Mr Son will you please enter the door you can see in front of you' Gohan nearly fell out of his chair. The voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere. He stood up slowly and tried to stop the knot of fear he could sense in his stomach. He reached for the door handle and pushed down ready to face whatever was inside 

~~

The old man kept on grinning as the rest of the room just stared. Marron backed away from the door hastily, nearly tripping over Trunks and landing in Mirai's lap. She sat down behind him and tried to use him as some kind of shield.

'It can't be' she whispered 'You're dead'

'Past tense not present anymore, we were dead but now we're alive' Chi Chi replied calmly. She looked around her eyes resting on each of the people there until she reached Goten.

'Oh my lord!' She cried 'My baby's all grown up!' She ran to him and swept him up into a hug amongst all the emotion emanated from her only Mirai and the old man noticed that Goten didn't return the hug quite so generously. 

Goten was more confused than he had ever been in his entire life. Before everything had been so black and white – he hated Gohan, his parents were dead, and he had friends. Everything was simple but since that talk with Mirai his world had been turned upside down. He now felt guilty for hating Gohan or telling himself he hated Gohan – he wasn't sure. When he had first seen his brother lying there on the couch, his face contorted in agony a huge pang of guilt had hit his heart. Once he saw the pain he was in he kicked himself for not supporting his brother over the years, not seeing what the past had really done to him, maybe he saw the nightmares but he never knew what really happened. He felt bad that Gohan had never had the chance to open up to him and tell him what had happened – they were so distant, not like the people he saw on TV he thought angrily. He thought back what he had said to Trunks, well Mirai, about his parents never realising he was there. At least they were there, at least he had someone to hide behind, Gohan had never had that, ever. Now he wondered what Gohan could have done to make his mother kill herself. It seemed surprising that he would go out of his way to irritate a figure that he had always wanted in his life. Maybe she did do things to him. Goten stopped. He had never thought of it that way before. He couldn't believe that he never realised, but now he realised how easy it is to blame a scapegoat. Gohan just seemed to be everybody's. His mother blames him for the death of Goku because she didn't understand why he had really died and because Gohan was the only one feeling guilty enough to take the blame. Goten blamed him because he barely knew him. All he knew was that he had been forced to hurt others while he was away. To him it seemed easy that Goten would turn and murder his father. The others blamed him because they didn't want to admit that they could have done more to change the situation. They were also scared. They saw his power, the uncontrollable power that overwhelmed him in his anger. They were scared that Gohan would turn on them one day and kill them. The only people who didn't blame him were Vegita and Piccolo and they weren't the most supportive of all people, they couldn't do anything anyway, the others wouldn't let them. Goten looked at his mother as she ended the hug, he forced himself to smile, all the while worrying about the brother he never used to want to be there. Now he realised that to have Gohan at his side and a change to say sorry was all he wanted.

'Hey son' Goku said. Goten turned around to see his mirror image. He looked like his twin – not Gohan. After the formalities were exchanged everyone turned to look at Gohan. His face was relaxed, peaceful and now their worry subsided, he seemed safe.

'So have you got a girlfriend then?' Chi Chi asked as the rest of them turned to stare at her tactlessness. Goten started to lose it. He couldn't believe this. Maybe she was his mother but Gohan was also her child. Didn't she understand?

'Don't you understand?' Goten blurted out angrily.

'What do you mean?' Chi Chi asked innocently. The rest of the room realised that a confrontation was about to take place and they were shocked because Goten had such a good nature – like his father.

'I mean' Goten started 'don't you get it? I've been a bad brother; no I've been the worst. I wasn't there for him when he needed it. I never gave him a kind word or supported him when he needed it. But you're his mother. A mother should be there for her children. They're to help him with the growing up phase. You've been dead for 10 years. And now you just appear and expect everything to still be okay. You think I still love you. I thought I did as well. I thought I hated Gohan. I thought that he killed the pair of you. But now I see it's not true. Maybe his cockiness led to Dad's death but the rest of us were there. We should all have done something to try and avoid it. But we didn't and he died and now I see Gohan did as well – maybe not to the world but to us. I never understood why you killed yourself, no one ever told me. I just presumed that it was Gohan's fault – he seemed easy to blame. Now I think about it, why would a mother who seemingly loved her son kill herself in front of him. Not by poisoning herself but by blowing her brains out? That doesn't really seem like love to me. Don't you feel guilty that you weren't there for him? I sure am. I feel sick every time I think about him alone, facing the world and it's problems alone. Imagine being homeless at 11? The thought of that scares me. But that's what Gohan lived through. Imagine being shunned by every friend you ever had – even your own brother. That's what Gohan lived through. Any normal person would think 'hey that kid don't have any real friends' but we all know we showed him our love in the best way possible. Especially you. I never wanted to admit it before, to myself or anyone but I know you never liked him. When he came back I saw something in your eyes. Something terrible that a mother should never have in her eyes. You were jealous that Gohan got all the attention because he came back from some unknown experience and you the hardworking, mother, wife, housekeeper got none. But that's all in the past now isn't it? In this world things in the past are forgotten. Unless your name is Gohan of course, then every mistake you ever make is remembered and used against you. Anyway you're back now and here's your son. A mess aren't I? But look there's your other son, lying there on the couch. He's dying or something. I don't even know what's happening now. And all you can ask is if I've got a girlfriend. I think that maybe making sure he's okay is more important than if you're going to have grand children. For once I feel proud to have Gohan as a brother but not proud to have you as a mother. If you don't mind I'm going out but I'll be back once I've told the others what's happening here.' Goten picked up his coat and walked out of the door.

Everyone else just sat there, open-mouthed. They never expected this. Mirai was proud, it seemed that their chat had gotten through to him better than he thought. Trunks had never seen his friend like that before. Chi Chi stood there – seemingly unaffected by the barrage of abuse that her son had just fired at her. Goku stood there grinning inanely and Marron whimpered before quickly going out to the balcony. 

'Seems that your son has got a lot of anger shut away inside of him' the old man commented. Chi Chi shot a glare at him and when seeing this the others couldn't believe they had never seen this side of her before. 

'If you'll excuse me' Mirai said as he walked out of the room and on to the balcony.

'You okay?' Mirai said as he walked up to Marron, who's sobs could clearly be heard in the quiet of the night. 

'Yeah' Marron whispered as she tried to stop them. Miari came closer and swept her into a warm embrace, which she clung to. Soon she was sobbing uncontrollably onto his chest and all he could do was mutter sweet nothings to try and soothe her. 

'It's all over now' He said as he lifted her chin to look her in the eye. He brushed away a tear, which threatened to fall. 

'I'm sorry; it's just that Goten was right. I was a terrible friend' She looked down trying to avoid Mirai's gaze. 

'That's a lie and you know it' Mirai said angrily 'You helped him all you could, you stood by his side and defended him from others. In my book that's what a true friend does.' He lifted her chin again. Her eyes met his and after what seemed a lifetime they both leant in and shared their first kiss.

Standing in the doorway was Trunks who had witnessed everything that had just happened. When he saw them kiss a pang of jealousy hit him unexpectedly. He had never realised that he liked Marron, never. Now it was too late. His chance had gone. He also thought that it was unfair that Mirai had someone to look after but he had no one. He hung his head and went back into the room where Gohan slept. 

~~

Gohan opened the door and walked in. The first thing he saw a short purple guy sorting out papers.

'Take a seat' he said as he put the papers down. Gohan walked over to the seat in front of the desk and sat down. All the time he was ready to fight if it was needed. 'Welcome, I'm Shin. I'm the supreme kai.'

'Supreme Kai?' Gohan sputtered, 'I thought there was only a grand kai'.

'Well there is but he's a little odd for a grand kai so I'm here to keep him in order, not many people know I exist so you have to keep it to yourself ok?' He looked Gohan sternly in the eye and he could only nod his agreement. 'Well anyway, I'm guessing you want to know why you're here and who you are'.

'Yes sir'. Gohan replied politely. Now he knew who the guy was he knew why he felt small and insignificant here and why he couldn't sense any ki before. 

'First of all, you're in the otherworld' Gohan nodded in understanding then suddenly realised what that meant.

'What?! I'm not dead – am I?' Gohan sat in complete shock, he didn't understand – he didn't want to.

'Well not technically'

'Technically?!' Gohan was ready to just get up and leave this guy – he was obviously insane.

'Don't go' Shin said hurriedly 'let me explain. Your body is currently in a state similar to a coma. Now you have a choice. Are you going to live or die.'

'What? I don't – What? I have to decide whether I live or die? I don't know I'm not sure' His heart sank at the thought of not knowing whether to die or not. Nobody should have to make that decision. 

'Do you need to talk to someone? Somebody who could help?'

'Yes. But I don't know who – Most of my 'friends' have left me.' Gohan looked down at the desk, he had nobody to help him in his time of need.

'Don't worry. You can talk to my daughter.'

'Your daughter. No offence but I don't know her at all' Gohan started to get more and more confused with every second.

'Exactly' Shin looked proud with himself 'She will offer an unbiased opinion. You in?' Gohan nodded feebly, no matter how proud he was he knew he needed someone to help him. Shin picked up a phone, which had just appeared on his desk. 'Go outside and I'll get her'.

~~

Gohan sat there with his head in his hands. He didn't know what he wanted or what he was going to do. 

'Hi' Gohan turned around to see where the voice was coming from. He was looking up at one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. She sat down beside him and held out her hand, he took it slowly and shook it. 'I'm Sabriel but my friend's call me Bo for some odd reason - you're Gohan right?'

'Uh, uh, yeh' Gohan finally spat out. He couldn't stop staring. Sabriel had long midnight blue hair that reached down to the middle of her back. It was straight and in a loose half pony tail. Gohan mentally kicked himself – he couldn't believe he was checking out the supreme kai's daughter. She had dark purple eyes that Gohan instinctively knew to avoid looking into. He figured that in them he would see things that he didn't want to about her and himself. Around her eyes were the strangest things he'd ever seen – they were surrounded by a gold pattern, it looked like gold leaf that had been put on but he knew that it was permanent. She was slim with a great figure. She was wearing long dark trousers, but no shoes or socks. She had on a white long sleeved shirt with a black sleeveless jumper over it. When he looked at her he knew that he could tell her anything. But did she feel the same way about him?

'So can I hear your story? I mean if you want to tell me' She watched him think.

'Sure' he replied looking straight at her.

Sabriels P.O.V

So I got this call from Dad, about some guy I had to act counsellor to. Well I don't have to do it often but when I do I hear the most horrible things. Things, which keep me from sleeping, that give me horrible visions and make me see other people in a totally new light. Well anyway, I figure that I have to listen to another loser go on about his life. So me and Dad had a bit of a fight – him winning of course 'I'm the supreme kai – you do as I say'. I got to his office and he told me that my 'subject' was outside. I got there and I saw this guy sitting outside. Head bowed hands clasped round knees. His hair was real spiky and went everywhere. As soon as I saw him and felt his ki I knew he was a Saiyan. I really didn't want to know his story. A Saiyans life is a terrible one – death, blood and lost chances. As I got closer I made my presence known and I scared him. Deep down I laughed a bit until I had a proper look. He was obviously very tall, well toned and muscled. The thing that shocked me the most were his eyes. They were dark but full of misery and unhappiness. Other people would see them as empty because they wouldn't want to see the depravity inside, they would shield themselves from it. I was really surprised. Usually people who come here are a lot older but he's my age. Now I wanted to hear his story. We kept staring at each other. I was checking him out and I admit it but I'm not sure if he was. I hope he was, but I guess he was probably looking at the gold around my eyes. Other people stare and I hate it. When I heard his story I - I don't know I'm not sure how I felt. But now I don't want him to leave.

3rd persons P.O.V

'And that's how I got to be here' Gohan finished. They had been sitting outside for hours. He had been talking for hours, Bo had been listening for hours. 'You know I really wanna thank you for listening, I've never told anybody all of that before.' She smiled shyly across at him. 'I mean it, it's a real weight off my shoulder'.

'It's my pleasure'she replied still smiling. Gohan was just just about to smile back when two boys ran up the steps towards them.

'Thank Dende, I was beginning to think we'd never find you' the 16yr old Gohan panted as he threw himself down on the step.

'Who are you?' Gohan looked at himself, noticing the differences and the similarities between them.

'I am a younger you and I am here along with him' he said gesturing at the exhausted 11 yr old 'to help you make your decision'. 

Author's Note: Whooo that was pretty interesting. So be nice and review. Next chapter you'll get more on the Z senshi end with Goten. 

Till next time c ya ^-^


	6. Frozen

All By Myself

By Silvertress and Danni

Disclaimer: Once again we did not own DBZ much to our everlasting dissapointment so you don't have to call your lawyers 

Author's Note: Okay this is a totally ace chapter written by Silvertress but it's me, Danni who is writing this note. I know that sometimes you can't be bothered to write a review but please it will really help us and we really want to know how many people are enjoying and reading the fic. So please review it and if you want more of Silvertress' writing then read one of her other fics - 'Life of Gohan' Please read and review loads of love Danni

~~

"What the hell do you mean you don't want to come? He might die," Goten's previously calm tone rising rapidly. 

"What makes you care all of a sudden?" The other man queried. "You have been avoiding him ever since your Father died."

"I've had what you could call an epiphany." He said softly. "But would it help you to come if you realized that my Father is already here?" Goten asked coldly. 

"What do you mean?" Krillen asked cocking a brow his voice almost melting into curiosity. 

"He means that I'm back from the dead again," said a new arrival. 

Goku and Dad was uttered by both as they turned to see Goku in the doorway of the Kame house. "I do seriously find it terrible that all of you treated my son this way. What the hell were you all thinking?" Goku asked.

"I don't feel guilty at all. The boy is a mess and he could be dangerous. I remember those screams him losing control it's always possible it could happen again. I'm just being safe I mean you have you looked in his eyes? They're hollow."

"No not hollow just full of the opposite of what happiness brings to someone's eyes, which usually is light and happiness. His are just dull because he's life is based upon the opposite." Goten said quietly. 

"How do you know so much?" Goku asked offhanded or just trying to cut the tension that hung heavily in the air. 

"College changes a person." He smiled. He was actually noticed Goku noticed that he had changed just his tone pointed to that fact. "Krillen it's your chose as to come or not I know you're scared of Gohan what he might do to you. You're better off staying because I don't want you to sway his decision the wrong way. We're going to need him." Goku said. 

Leaving a dumbstruck Krillen bowing his head in guilt fear, who really is to say? He really didn't want to feel this way about his best friend's son but that was just how things were up to this point. Life surrounding the demi-Saiya-jin was even unfair. 

"Hope to see you soon Krillen." Goku said from the doorway, "when this is over," he said quieter. Goten narrowed his eyes to the bowed figure and turned not giving him another thought and went to join his Father who was already outside. 

"You can't judge him like that you know." Goku said tamely. 

"I know, still." Goten said through clenched teeth. 

"You can't take your own guilt out on others you know that." Goku went on. 

"How do you know that's how…?" Goten trailed off looking to the sea now. 

"You may not realize it but I did notice you. It's just you didn't need my attention as much as Gohan did. I do regret that I didn't notice you enough. But I'm back and we should have time." Goku said his normal worry free face serious. 

"Dad? What. How do you know all this?" Goten asked curiously. 

"Well you see it was a long way from Other World and we got to read both your files so I had enough time to come up with basically what I was going to say." Goku said his grin nervous across his Pure Saiya-jin features his hand finding a familiar spot rubbing the back of his head. The man was anxious as if nervous of how Goten would react to the fact that he learned the better part of their situation from a file. But there was really no other way due to the fact he had been gone for about a decade. 

Goten just looked at his Father and laughed. Not a slight chuckle but one of those true laughs that you can't hold back no matter how much you try. Definitely the same Goku. 

"Sorry Dad but at times your just so… Never mind." Goten said breathing hoarsely after laughing. 

"It's better then yelling at me like you did with your Mother. I'm sorry I was so quiet at first I was just trying to get my thoughts organized and coming from Other World with out the Dragon's Help and bringing your Mother really drained me." 

"You're not mad on what I said to her?" Goten asked. 

"I love your Mother. But she has changed I'm not requiring you to think anything about her that you don't want to. You're grown up think what you want." Goku said. 

"Thanks Dad." Goten stared his eyes meeting an identical pair in a quick stare. 

"I think we'll have the best luck by talking with Vegita he knows the most about this type of stuff. Piccolo will already know because of Dende. I mean he is god and he should know." Goku said already hovering in the air. 

"Right, still I wish that they could…." He went off but started to hover besides his Father. 

"Give it time." He said shortly and blasted off a white aura around him.

Goten didn't hesitate in following soon left was only the disturbed waves from the energy and the sand settling back down on the beach. Slowly Krillen walked out and looked towards the horizon of azure. 

"They just don't understand." Krillen murmured whipping a hand through ebony locks. 

"They do. That's why they didn't force you to go." A voice came from behind him thin arms wrapping around his shoulders and blonde locks brushing against his face. 

"Maybe but still…" Krillen trailed off.

"Don't second guess yourself." The voice said quietly into his ear. "Innocent or not what he did to you is inexcusable and in his current condition you better stay away. Make up when he's back not when he's gone." He nodded still those events flashed through his subconscious and he longed to do something to the sleeping demi be it retribution or revenge. He wasn't sure yet. 

~~

Gone, gone they were all gone. Once again it was his absence that had caused it. The fifteen year old Gohan could barely hold his composure as he saw the police lights and the words the cop said. 

It had been quick there was probably no suffering on account all the shots were to the head. The party that was responsible was still at large but they had struck eight houses before no survivors and only money taken. 

"You're lucky son you wouldn't have stood a chance." _Yes I would've. I could've broken their neck with the flick of two fingers, made them combust. _His Saiya-jin side made him list more injuries he could inflict. He would have to go somewhere soon or meditate or he would lose it soon the anger was raising. 

"Do you have anyone else son I know it's hard?" Another one asked at this moment all of them were faceless. Lime was gone her and her brown eyes those orbs that helped him and greeted him each morning with something other then detest. Not romantic love, but love as a brother more important compassion she cared about him. So did her parents they had easily accepted him like he was their son. They fed, clothed, sheltered, and help educate him with nothing asked in return even though he insisted to help around as much as he could. He was happy and now once again it was gone. 

"Do you need anything son?" Another stranger asked. He shook his head what he needed was to get out of here. They were detaining him for some damnable reason he didn't know of. 

"Is it possible for me to leave yet?" He spoke up as the officer started to stride away. "Not until your Grandfather arrives." The officer said. Gohan sighed and shifted so he was Indian style sitting and his palms were on his knees relaxed. If he couldn't leave yet he might as well meditate it might but probably not help. Closing his eyes he let his energy calm which was a hard task he was drained, sorrow ridden, and countless other emotions.

An uncountable amount of time passed from then till when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. Calmly he opened his eyes still trying to calm himself. His soulless ebony met the soft tear shimmered mahogany of the one he had been waiting for. 

"You know?" He asked to the older man. He nodded. "Can we leave?" Gohan questioned he did the same gesture once more. This man had been an old fighter and was an honorable strong man opposite from this silent man who could only manage a shake of his head. The man had taken Gohan in just as Lime's parents had. They had actually adopted him and he now was his legal guardian since they were gone. They wordlessly passed the cops who shook their head or cast sympathetic glances at the pair as they strode to his car. He too had been out when it happened. 

"Did they get them yet?" Gohan asked when they were at his car shaded by the night and darkness of a tree. 

"No. Not yet but…." Too late Gohan was already gone. He had something to settle. He was used to death actually he had grown with it thrived with it under Freiza but he also knew how to avenge it and his Saiya-jin heritage called for it. 

He was a heartless unstoppable force as he tracked their scent. They were covered in blood he could tell that even the animals stayed from these predators. But soon they would be prey to his own hunt. Instinct had taken over once again his rational thought was gone only Saiya-jin impulse which was basic bloodlust. That the warrior race needed. 

He found them in the darkness he didn't even bother to examine them why do you look at your prey. The teen let out a growl and went towards the trio of men. The boy appeared to be a demon his mouth in a snarl showing pointed canines that looked like fangs. His eyes dark azure but reflected crimson in the night darkness. His face and body showing nothing human only something feral or beastly he was a starved lion set free a predator to be feared and to run from. 

He ignored their cries the splatter, or cracks and other sounds emitted in their last moments cause by him. The smell was heavy of scarlet and the fire had gone out because of its source. The demi-Saiya-jin was blind but still he would be haunted by this night for long times to come. 

The sunrise was opposite of what it should be. Hell the sun shouldn't even rise they were gone. But the soft pinks mixed with orange and yellow washed away the black night that had sheltered his heinous act. But it was light now no shadow could hide it. The mighty predator lay among his prey covered in it and crying hunched over. 

"Gohan?" a familiar voice asked. Gohan coming to knew it was Krillen but he shouldn't be here. Vegita had known to keep himself away along with the other Saiya-jins and Piccolo had known. But Krillen in his kind ignorance didn't.

"Krillen I warn you to leave now. This is not the time to. You have no idea what I'm capable of. "Gohan growled still lying down. 

"Did you do this?" He asked once more.

"Did I do this? Of course I had too. Revenge is bitter sweet but it was committed. Now I warn you leave before I…" 

"How could you?" The voice interrupted. 

"Something you couldn't understand. This," Gohan now standing tears mixed with blood on his face pointed around to the armaments of the guilty party. (Which wasn't much) "is a part of what I am. My power my drive the thing that has kept me alive more time then I can remember but still it's my own hell. I'm sorry I have to do this but you'll thank me later." Gohan said and quicker then the human could see the demi knocked him out cold. 

When he woke up he was no where to be seen. But that wouldn't be the end of it. He found him again further in the forest surrounded by his own energy. But when he saw the eyes they were crimson to his horror. The boy snarled and launched some dark gold ki blast which radiated a cold feral energy that made Krillen shiver. He barely dodged it. As ground behind him exploded; he realized that blast could've killed him. "Run now damnit!" The boy said his eyes flickering to a teal for a moment. He didn't have to think twice at that he was out of there. He heard Gohan's voice almost radiate in his mind to stay away and it'll all be alright that he just has to stay there. But the look in his eyes, he had snapped if he hadn't moved he would be a scorch mark in a crater. That was when Krillen finally gave up on the boy. How could he be near him when he had that inside of him? 

~~

"Wait if you're me then when are you from?" Gohan asked. 

"They really are you, don't worry. They're from very key parts in your life." Sabriel said from behind him. (^-^ guess what she was lookin at.)

"Well after Lime died we went to live with Grandfather and I've just started school at Orange Star High and I've just met Videl." The sixteen year old said. "What happened to him?" The boy asked noticing his younger counter part was frozen. 

"It's to keep him from learning of his future it's a fail safe. You can't change anything or we get a damn annoying paradox on our hands and I don't feel like doing clean up again." Sabriel said. 

"Are you alright?" Gohan asked sympathetic to the younger man. 

"Alright enough," he said quietly, "it's amazing what a month of meditation can do." He tried to say lightly. _This boy he looks like me… us before Lime found us. I wonder what… _Gohan went off. 

He had to turn as he felt someone looking at him. Instinctively he turned  sharply and saw only Sabriel there looking off somewhere in the distance. Still her cheeks were a slight tone of rose. This made Gohan inwardly smile. Could she feel the same thing?

~~

"Still nothing." Marron muttered to herself Trunks was off getting a soda or something. "Gohan still is the same. Come on wake up please."  She begged the Saiya-jin who was now amazingly calm. 

Taking one last glance at his sleeping form as if that stare could revive him but of course the glance did nothing, and she had to leave the room when she heard the door open and she could tell by the conversation entering that several people were here. 

"Dad?" Mirai asked emerging from the kitchen this was echoed by Trunks who was coming out of the bathroom wiping both eyes quickly on his sleeve.   
"How many Saiya-jins does it take to wake up a damn Hybrid from his own decision?" Vegeta asked roughly. There was silence. 

"That's why you're here." Goten said from behind him. He nodded with a smooth tilt of his head. 

"It's fairly simple you wait a day if he's not up by then. Then we'll do something." Vegita said striding across the room to sit amazingly relaxed looking but still his posture straight in an armchair that was near the coffee table. 

_Great only let's see 19 hours to go. The 5 have seemed forever and new people just keep popping up. I wonder who is next. _


End file.
